Blowing in the West Wind
by Protected by an Angel
Summary: The story of Zepher and Chloris... This is my first FanFiction story soo be nice.
1. Birth and Refusal

During the early days of Greece, there lived Remus Tiberius and his wife Cornelia. Although Remus and Cornelia were happy, Cornelia had never been able to fulfill her desire to have a child. She prayed to Juno for a child and yet her prayers were never answered. After months of failed efforts, she decided to go to see a soothsayer.

Cornelia begged the soothsayer to help her, and the soothsayer answered "I will help you since you are in such need. Once you reach home, eat two onions and you shall receive healthily twins."

Cornelia thanked the soothsayer and rushed home. She was in such a rush that she ate the first onion without removing the skin, but since onions have such a horrible taste if not first peeled she slowly peeled the second onion. In nine months Cornelia was ready to giver birth.

But when her first son was born the midwife gave a scream and dropped the baby. When Cornelia lifted up to see the baby, she also gave a cry. Remus ran into the room and gave a cry also. The baby was long, green, had a pair of wings instead arms, and instead of the soft cooing of other babies it snarled and squirmed.

Remus picked up the child by its wing and out of disgust, recklessly flung the baby out of the window. As the baby flew out of the window, it took flight on its new wings towards the forest, shrieking all the way. There was silence in the nursery, no one spoke a word. Not Remus, Cornelia, or the midwife spoke until the second child was born. He was a perfect little baby with arms and no wings as the midwife pointed out to the new parents.

Twenty-one years later, and both Zephyr and Remus the younger grew up. As Zephyrus grew larger so did his empathetic heart. As Remus the younger grew he became crafty. One day when Remus the younger was out hunting he unknowingly came across his brother's cave. It was a shadowy, depressing, and the anonymity was so thick it made Remus the younger shudder.

There was a sudden rustle of breaking twigs and leaves, and Remus the younger quickly drew his dagger and turned to face whatever was behind him. He could not see anything in the trees but a pair of large black eyes with yellow slits for pupils. The creature made a screeching wail made Remus the younger's horse rear up in fright, which in turn knocked Remus the younger off and hit the forest floor with a thwack. Remus the younger quickly jerked up from the ground.

"What are you doing in my forest, brother?" Murmur the voice.

"You sir are most definitely not my brother," Remus the younger spat.

"But you are… we came from the same mother… I was the first born, but I was flung out of the window by our father." countered the voice.

"You say we have the same mother, yet I know not wither to believe you. Just say that I believe you, what do you want in return?"

There was stillness between the two brothers. Then Zephyr replied "A wife."

"Why?" asked Remus the younger incredulously, putting his dagger back in its sheath.

"What every man wants, to be complete."

Remus the younger submitted to his brother's wish, since he thought this would be and easy task. To his frustration, none of the fathers would allow their daughters to marry someone who had never been seen by his own brother. So Remus the younger kept on searching and searching untill one day he came across a stream where he fell asleep. Later that night Remus the younger woke to the sound of giggles and laughter.


	2. Across the Stream

Across the stream was a group of young women and a few men dancing, singing, and laughing. Some were singing and dancing, some were picking flowers, some were weaving flowers into garlands or wreaths, and some were just laughing among themselves. Remus the younger realized that these were not ordinary men or women, they were the nymphs, dryads, hamadryads, naiads, and their satyrs and they were celebrating something important.

There was one nymph that caught his attention, she had long curly brown hair, grey almond shaped eyes, heart shaped face, delicate features, and was sitting cross-legged away from the others weaving Purple Violets, Siberian Irises, Purple Lilacs, Morning Glories, Purple Petunias, Persian Shield, and Forget Me Nots into a wreath. The nymph wove silently, every once in a while to look up at the stars, until three more nymphs glided over towards her.

"Chloris, why don't you come and dance with us?" asked the flirty blonde naiad.

"I'm busy," Chloris muttered.

"But you're always busy," moaned the hamadryad.

"And you shouldn't be tonight! You should be dancing or singing with the rest of us!" exclaimed the dryad. "Come and dance with us for five minutes and then you can go back to your weaving."

"Please?" Begged the blonde, sticking out her bottom lip pitifully.

"I have one more flower left, just let me finish and then I'll dance." Chloris wove one solid white Morning Glory into the center of the wreath and put it on. "There, I'm finished, now I'll dance."

The other three yanked Chloris off the ground and pulled her into the dancing circle.

Remus the younger watched the nymphs in amazement. _Maybe_, he thought, _if I can' find a human wife for my brother, then maybe he would prefer a nymph as a wife_. He shook his head at the absurdity of the idea. Maybe being around the nymphs was making him lose his mind.

Suddenly the merriment and Remus the younger's thoughts were cut short when a scream sounded.

"A man! A mortal, man!" screamed a nymph sitting in the tree above him. Everyone, the satyrs, nymphs, looked strait at him in horror. Pandemonium erupted. Some of the nymphs leapt into the river or ran into the trees such as the one who had alerted his presence.

Three satyrs, six nymphs, one naiad, and nine women remained. The tallest of the women stepped forward to interrogate him.

"Do you have any idea who we are?" she asked forcefully.

"No," Remus the younger responded stupidly.

"We are the Muses; Calliope, Clio, Erato, Melpomeme, Polyhymia, Terpsichore, Thalia, and I, Urania. And you, mortal has interrupted our festival."

"Festival of what?" Remus the younger asked again, now embarrassed that he was so clueless in front of these women.

Terpsichore and Thalia skipped over to him and bent down to his level. "He must be one of those uneducated mortals." Thalia turned towards her sisters and gasped mock slapping her hand on the side of the face. "What ever shall we do with him?" she continued as she sat down next to him.

Urania opened her moth to speak when a nymph ran into the clearing.

"It's Drynus!" she panted. "She put herself in a tree and refuses to come out. We've tried everything but she won't come out." She began to sob on Erato's shoulder.

"I believe I can solve your problem. My brother is able to wield powers greater than you or I," Remus the younger lied. "And I am sure he would love to help if one of you agreed to be his bride." No one spoke, out of horror and amazement. But someone finally spoke up.

"I'll do it."


	3. The Ride

The crowd parted to see Chloris in the back of the group standing there not wearing the wreath anymore and with her hands behind her back. She looked composed and at ease.

"Chloris, what are you saying? You can't do that. If you do then we'll never see you again." Cried one of the nymphs.

"Yes I do, it's the only way the save Drynus." She answered monotonously, walking towards Remus the younger who was now saddling his horse.

"This is Caesar, he and I will be taking you to my brother." Caesar was solid black with a white blaze down his forehead.

"No thank you," she said curtly. Remus the younger stared at her.

"And why not?" he asked incredulously.

"Because it doesn't deserve to tied up in ropes, it should be free, like any other horse."

"It's a long walk, and we would get there faster if we rode. We could get there in two days time." Remus the younger coaxed.

"Fine, if it'll get us there quicker, I'll ride." She turned to say goodbye to the others. She gave a hug to every one and when she came to Polyhymia she took of the necklace that hung on her throat and placed it on Chloris' neck.

"So he will know who protects you," She said tenderly. The tears that Chloris had trying to hold back suddenly began to pour down her cheeks. She went to Caesar and mounted him and waited for Remus the younger to get on. Remus the younger mounted and Caesar broke into a trot.

Like Remus the younger had said, it only took two days to reach Zephyr's forest.

"Thank you, brother," Zephyr said from within the trees. "I had not expected you to return, none the less with a nymph as my bride. You have done well, and I am in your debt. But your request cannot be fulfilled this moment, I wish for time to become _acquainted_ my bride." Chloris began to fidget with her curls when he said the word acquainted. Remus the younger then saddled Caesar and tore off to civilization.

There was silence in the forest. Chloris stood in the opening fingering her necklace, not making a sound. All she could see of her betrothed were his black, snake-like eyes, but Zephyr could see everything.


	4. Face to Face

"What is your name?" He asked kindly.

"Chloris. What is yours? And Why can I not see you?" She inquired looking up.

"Do you want to?" He asked sounding taken aback. She nodded vigorously.

Zephyr came out from the trees and Chloris took a sudden intake of breath. He looked like a human being except he had dark green skin. His shoulders were broad, and had muscular legs and chest. Only his face was what really took her breath away, his cheek bones were high, he had a wide mouth and his eyes were large and black. The thing that frightened her was his pair of wings folded behind his back instead of arms.

Chloris took a step backwards as Zephyr took a step towards her. "You need not fear me, Chloris. I will not harm you." Zephyr said trying to convince her. She slowly walked towards him so she was facing him.

She reached to gently touch his face, and found that it was smoother than she thought it would be. Then she touched one of his wings that he had extended for her. They felt leathery but looked like feathers, and at each wing tip there was a diminutive hand.

"Are… are you going to help Drynus?" Chloris asked unsteadily. He gave her a look of confusion.

"Your brother said if I married you, then you would help Drynus get out of the tree she is stuck in. He said you could do magic."

"No, my dear. I cannot do magic, no more than that rock can." He said resentfully.

"Then, she will be stuck in that horrible tree forever?" She cried.

"Yes, I am afraid so, unless someone else tries to free her. I am sorry that my brother lied to you, and if you decide that you do not want to be my bride, then I understand. I will give you some time to think it over." With that he turned and went into the trees.

Chloris sat on the grassy ground and put her head in her hand. There wasn't really anything left for her back home, and she didn't fit in with any of the other nymphs. But here, Zephyr had been kind to her and was even letting her decide if she wanted to go home. If she stayed here with Zephyr she didn't know what could happen, but if she went home then she would go back to not fitting in with the rest of her kind. But if she stayed with Zephyr then she would be appreciated, but if she went home with the nymphs then she could be able to frolic as she pleased. Yes, her mind was made up.

In fifteen minutes, Zephyr came back to hear her decision.

"I agree to stay with you and become your wife." She said sincerely. He smiled and steadily wrapped his wings around her. Tears began to streak down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry Chloris," he begged, stroking her curly hair. "You'll love me one day, I promise."

To Be Continued ... or Not

I have a little left but I'm not sure if I should stop here or make my ending longer. Please send your reveiws on your opinion.


	5. Author's Note

After much consideration and thought, I have decided that I will end Blowing in the West Wind and make a sequel. See, Originally this was a story I did for Latin class, and I wanted to put this on the website, but I have soooooo much going on, what with school, and work, and all my other stories. But I promise that I will continue.


End file.
